Unten
Unten is one of the 14 Agents available for the player. He's a Lucky Agent meaning that he can increase your chance to find more valuable items or mone. He is available once you collected the Untencakes throught the missions. __TOC__ Character Biography Before the events Unten is a joyful dreamer who comes from the nearly extinct race of Beorn from the Zeon planet. Being separated from his family, Unten chosen despite his lack of courage to go to find them and free them from the evil Doomulus Grimes who wanted to stole their electric Beorn power. During the events TBD Special Ending As a gift for the player, Angelita brings him/her in the Last Existential Fun Fair, through his/her computer, and gives him/her to opportunity to spends few hours with his/her closest friend, Unten. Unten confesses to the player that for him, this whole multi-universe threat was pretty common, in his universe there's a ongoing fight between powerful beings, gods and other cosmic entities and somewhere in the center of this chaos he became a leader for the good fight, to keep his people's free. Unten then share his admiration for the player, without him, they never could stop the Judges especially with all the twist and turn that were on their path. Unten asks the player if he wants to follow him in his world, he needs him as a strategist and as a friend. The player accepts. We then see the player around multiple Beorns, the Uten's race, running like soldier in a war toward other evil Beorns. You can see in the background a gigantic and monstrous entity. Personality Unten's interest are predominantly and then but he hates everything . Despite his childish appearance, Unten is a leader when the situation forces him, somehow always being the one to make tough calls and make plans. Unten is also very self sacrificing. Unten has dealt with a lot of trauma in his past which he has felt personally responsible for. He is not one to let things go very easily and can be hung up about the same issues for years, even if it's not incredibly evident to every one else. Unten is a genuinely nice person. When it comes down to it, he'd rather reason with his enemies than fight them, however he has had to do the latter many times with a lot of regret afterwards. He respects his friend's decisions, even if he doesn't entirely agree with them. The more you will become friend with him the more he will tell you about his tragic life, making long monologue about his suffering and his nihilistic points of view. If you are in a cold level of Friendship, Unten will stay cute and encouraging but will refuse to let the player know more about him and will ask him sometimes to leave him alone to "think". As Bowie's anti-interest is , his rivals are Bunea and Bowie. Appearance Unten is a blue Beorn (an alien race), with white star pupils and black sclera. He had small blue ears with black insides, with ridges inside each ear. He has darker fur fades across his hands and feets. He also has small claws underneath his fur that could sometimes pop out when intensely angry. Unten wears a black scarf with luminescent symbol, he also wears metal shin-guards which protect his knees. Gameplay Apparition Unten will only appear in the Last Existential Fun Fair and be available when the player will collect the 12 Untencakes hidden through the missions. He will be at a Warm level of Friendship. Special Abilities Shattered World Every items and money that the player can see will be doubled. Gallery EOT_Unten.png|Official Design Unten_original.png|Original design (Fissure) Unten_modern.png|Modern design (Fantendo Bros) Trivia * As a character, Unten is owned by Plumber * Unten is the mascot of Fantendo * The name Unten could be based off Untendo, a wiki created by Plumber before the creation of Fantendo, as a Nintendo version of the UnMario Wiki. * In his Special Ending, the player finds himself/herself in a war between two armys. The "good" side where the player and Unten are is composed of Spunten (Unten's brother), Boare, Hugo Logia, Origin, Wurm, Etanor, Geise, Plum and Mynis. The "bad" side is composed of Netnu (Unten's rival), Lord Acriss, Xerra, Teun, Beorn Androids, Doomulus Regime, Sherpa, Forrester, Mächtig and Brimm. * In his Special Ending, the monstrous entity in the back is Tennu. * If it's not specified, the war in his Special Ending is due to an arguing for annihilating gods or keeping them around. Category:Characters Category:Agents Category:Luckies Category:Hidden agents